


Get Your Ass in Gear, Dom!

by Cum_plete



Series: Story a Week Challenge [8]
Category: The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mating Rituals, Piercings, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cum_plete/pseuds/Cum_plete
Summary: As eighteen-year-old Omega Brian stared out at the gathering of Alpha’s he prepared to run. If Dom wasn’t going to show up then not a single Alpha was ever going to lay their hands on him. His Omega was Dom’s or no ones.





	Get Your Ass in Gear, Dom!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Almost_Human](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost_Human/gifts).



> Prompt #7 for Almost_Human who requested...
> 
> Dominic Toretto/Brian O’Conner  
> 1\. Age Difference- Dom Older  
> 2\. ABO- Brian Omega  
> 3\. Possessiveness  
> 4\. AU- not a cop, know Dom family  
> 5\. Piercing/Tattoos- Brian has both

“Dom, get you shoes on and get your ass in that car right now!”

Mia sounded like she was one step away from calling the boy’s to drag his ass out of the house.

“Mia leave me alone, I’m not going.” There was no way Dom could watch Brain choose another Alpha. Moral support be damned. Brian may have said he wanted Dom to attend the gathering but he couldn’t have meant it.

The gatherings were exclusively invitation only. Each omega went through a grueling process to narrow down the available Alpha’s in the area to a pool of genuine prospective suitors.

Only those vetted and preapproved by local and federal law enforcement got invitations after the Omega approved them. The process lasted months and culminated in one large gathering in which the Omega choose their mate.

There was no way that Dom was actually invited to Brian’s claiming as an applicant, and he didn’t know if he could stand by him as family. It hurt too much knowing that in a few short hours Brian would be lost to him. It would be even worse to be the one to hand Brian over into his mateship. Dom was sure watching the claiming would cause him to go feral.

On the other hand Brian didn’t have any real family, Dom and Mia were the closest since his parents died when he was seven. When the knobby kneed little sprout latched himself to Dom’s ten year old little sister Dom tried to frighten him away. When he realized that not only was Mia little Brian’s only friend, but that Mia was keeping a bunch of bullies off the tiny boy, he not only allowed the friendship but encouraged it.

Brian spent more nights at the Toretto house than he did at his various foster care homes, and when the boy presented as an Omega at twelve Dom had beaten the shit out of his current foster father, Chuck, when the man dared to touch the young boy inappropriately. After that Dom had convinced the nice older couple next door to take the boy in.

Over the last eight years Dom and Mia had become the family that Brian never had. He still spent more time at their house than he with his actual foster parents.

That was why there was no way in hell that Brian had invited Dom to his claiming as more than a family member.

It’s not like Dom hadn’t noticed the boy’s crush on him, and damn Mia for encouraging it. Dom once caught Mia copying pictures of him from around the house to give to Brian, for gods sake.

But the boy was his kid sisters age.

Yes Dom was only nine years older than the Omega, which in Alpha/Omega pairs was totally normal, but some days Dom still saw that cute little kid with tears in his eyes and scraped knees.

Other days Dom saw the gorgeous young man that Brian had grown into.

Seeing Brian choose an Alpha that wasn’t him, being asked to give Brian away to that Alpha, would destroy Dom. He couldn’t bare it. He wouldn’t.

Dom wasn’t normally a violent man. Of course he got into the odd scrape and there was the time with Brian’s foster father, but they deemed that defense of a minor Omega and nothing came of it. But Dom was sure that if he had to be the one to place Brian’s hand in his new Alpha’s he would snap and go into an Alpha Rage.

Even though the boy was much younger than him, his Alpha saw Brian as his and had since close to the time the boy presented. At 21 Dom’s Alpha had imprinted on the 12-year-old Omega.

Because of the age difference and the lack of sexual maturity in Brian’s Omega scent the inadvertent bond was purely platonic. It did mean that Dom felt very protective of the boy, almost like a father or an older brother. In the last year, as Brian’s Omega prepared to enter its sexual maturity, Dom’s Alpha had started viewing the small boy as more than something weak to care for.

When Brian’s scent had finally changed from child Omega to ripe Omega Dom found himself being even more physical demonstrative than he was before.

They had always been close, just as close as Dom was to Mia. A pat on the back for a job well done, a hug hello and goodbye, a kiss on the forehead to show he cared. In the last year the touches started getting less than innocent on both sides.

Brian’s Omega was looking for physical contact from available Alpha’s to ascertain if they would be good mates. It was a type of testing of the air around an Alpha. A single touch from an unmated ripe Omega could tell them if the Alpha was sickly, dishonest, mentally ill, or even if they meant the Omega harm.

The ability changed after mating, focusing on the wellbeing of the Omega’s mate and children, but before mating it allowed Omega’s to weed out the undesirable Alpha’s.

Dom tried to restrain himself, Brian was am unmated Omega that was not promised to him as well as being only 17, but ended up giving into a lot of the little Omega’s demands.

Cuddling in a pile with Mia on the side became a normal thing on movie night, as well as longer hugs. Brain even scented him on occasion. Dom let Brian initiate all the touches between them but in the year since his sexual maturity Dom and Brian had been excessively close for an unmated Alpha and Omega.

But Brian just wanted reassurance that his makeshift family wasn’t going to be torn apart when he mated, there was no way that it meant more than that.

Brian cuddled for reassurance, not because he saw Dom as a prospective mate, Dom was sure of it.

But what if he did?

Should Dom go to the gathering, just on the off chance that the invitation wasn’t familial?

With a glance at his watch Dom grabbed his shoes and ran out the door.

\--

Brian looked out at the room of Alpha’s, searching for a certain face and not seeing it.

Of course he had a backup plan but if Dom didn’t show up Brian knew that he would never be happy if plan B went into effect. It seemed dramatic but Brian knew the moment he first scented Dom as his Omega began to ripen that he was the only Alpha Brian would ever love.

The childhood crush on the big strong savior turned into full-blown pining the moment Brian had smelled Dom’s scent, burning wood and cloves would forever be the most alluring scent that Brian had ever smelt.

Even though Brian knew his only choice was Dom, he still had to go through the weeding process that all ripe Omegas did. Evaluating and disqualifying thousands of Alpha’s in the months after his ripening, Brian’s only bright spot was three months in when Dom’s profile came up and received an immediate pass.

Tonight was the final step in a journey that had taken Brian nearly eleven months, and was supposed to culminate in him choosing one of the available Alpha’s.

Plan A was spot and choose Dom quickly, consummate and be mated before anyone could object.

Plan B was to choose an Alpha that looked weak and small, request a private claiming, beat the every loving shit out of the Alpha, and run.

Not his best plan but there was no way that Brian was letting a single finger that didn’t belong to Dom anywhere on his body. His Omega was for Dom or for no one.

The minutes ticked by as Brian stood above the collected Alpha’s, a king surveying his subjects.

Like every Omega gala before it, the Alpha’s were gathered in a converted opera house and Brian was safety in the one remaining box seat at the back of the theater. Every Alpha who entered was introduced, spoke a few words to Brian and was escorted into the theater with the rest of the Alpha’s.

The doors were set to be closed in less than twenty minutes, and Dom still wasn’t there.

Brian began to pace.

\--

Even without an invitation in hand Dom was ushered into the theater with no hassle. A quick set of questions and a flash of his ID and he was in. The beta’s at the door actually seemed relieved to see him. Maybe Brian was having trouble and needed the support.

Immediately upon entering the large space filled with other Alpha’s Dom’s spirits dropped. There he was in a regular white shirt and faded jeans and these other men were dressed to the nines. Some of them were in suites and ties, while others were in honest to goodness tuxedos. Only a few were dressed down like him.

Brian had quite the pool of perspective mates; there was no way Dom was here for more than just familial support.

After a momentary pity party Dom straightened his shoulders and began to look around for his boy. He wasn’t giving up that easy. And if he was just there as family he would do right by Brian, he hadn’t let the boy down in eight years and he wasn’t about to start now.

\--

The moment Dom entered the theater doors Brian knew. Even among all the overbearing scents of Alpha Brian could pick out the smell of cloves and fire wood.

Maybe vaulting over the side of the box seat and into the crowd of Alpha’s below wasn’t Brian’s best idea ever but there was no way his Omega was waiting any longer for its mate.

His landing was a little rough but two well-dressed Alpha’s slowed his fall with an “oof”.

Untangling himself from the pile of limbs Brian continued his mission. The scent of cloves was getting stronger and not even the concerned pheromones that the surrounding Alpha’s were emitting was enough to overpower the sweet smell of his mate.

Brian pushed through the crowd of over eager Alpha’s. Some tried to stop him, and one even tried to lay a kiss on him and suffered a bloody nose for it.

The theater was full of shouting and pushing, budging each other to get a glimpse of the Omega in their midst but Brian was not deterred. He pushed and stomped toes and hopped over people until he finally got a glimpse of the confused look on Dom’s face.

With one last shove Brian threw himself into Dom’s arms.

The smile on Dom’s face as Brian bent and laid a smacking kiss right on his mouth was luminous.

\--

Things progressed almost frighteningly fast after Brian’s rush through the crowd. Once Brian pulled back from kissing Dom he grabbed his hand and started pulling the larger man toward the front stage.

The collected Alpha’s stepped out of their way easily, the pheromones Brian was putting out clearly broadcasted that he had chosen his Alpha and the rest were now just witnesses.

In under five minutes Brian was naked and ass up on the stage with Dom pounding away behind him, as the collected Alpha’s and Beta’s watched.

The claiming act was always forceful and quick, with the Omega climaxing almost immediately upon being penetrated and the Alpha’s knot catching with the contractions of the Omega’s hole.

It wasn’t until Dom’s knot went down that he really got a good look at his new mate’s naked form.

As Brian lay panting below Dom the bigger man turned the Omega over and inspected him in front of a hall of hundreds of other Alpha’s.

Brian was a gorgeous Omega. Wide hips with just a little bit of pudge to hold onto, perky little pink nipples and a pretty Omega cock between his thighs. His chest was heaving and his body was flushed with exertion and arousal. Slick and cum covered his thighs and cock, and Dom could see his own seed leaking from the boy’s used hole.

He was the most enchanting site Dom had ever seen.

Dom wanted to lick him all over.

As he bent to do just that an annoying Beta pulled him from his Brian induced trance.

“Alpha, as much as you want to continue being intimate with your new mate we still need to complete the claiming. As of right now it’s not legally complete. Do you want one of these Alphas’ to challenge your claim and steal Brian from you?”

The last question brought Dom back to his right mind and then sent him right over the edge in a different way. With a possessive snarl Dom curled around Brian and snuffled into his neck, licking and sucking at his bonding gland.

His mate was dripping his cum and smelled like satisfied Omega; what more could there be?

“Alpha, Brian needs the piercing and your bite for the mating to be legal and binding.”

Part of Dom understood that there were legalities to be seen to but the bigger, more aggressive, part of him just wanted to fuck back into the body beneath him until Brian was so drenched in Dom’s scent that no one would doubt who he belonged to.

Demonstrating the power of an Omega mate, Brian reached up and laid his palm against the side of Dom’s face; instantly the possessive haze lifted and he was able to think clearly again. Dom looked down at the naked Omega below him and still felt the possessive glee at seeing him marked up by his cum, but the feeling wasn’t as overwhelming. He wasn’t paranoid anymore, just blissfully happy.

Brian and Dom smiled at each other with love struck eyes until the Beta cleared his throat.

“Gentlemen, the marking?”

\--

The marking was often hard for the Omega of the pair. The pain could be overwhelming and had been known to make even the strongest of Omegas faint.

Standing in front of the table that held the officiates tools Dom pulled Brian’s cum soaked body against his. With Dom’s front to Brian’s back it was easy to slot his hard cock right back up into Brian’s still loose hole. The position was a bit awkward due to their heights but Dom’s strength made up for it.

As the officiate approached, Brian began to struggle a bit and Dom tightened his hold. It would be very bad for Brian if he flinched at the wrong moment.

“Shh, shh, love.  It’s going to be alright. It’ll be fast and over,” Dom soothed as he began to rock his hips into that lovely backside. The distraction technique seemed to do wonders; Brian’s body relaxed into the thrusting.

When the needle slid through the head of his cock Dom reached up, pinched Brian’s nipple and bit down on his bonding gland, solidifying the mating with a mark that would last a lifetime. The mix of sensory information made Brian arch up and cry out Dom’s name.

The Prince Albert piercing was named after the first royal to mark his beloved Omega mate in this way. Now all newly mated Omegas were pierced to show that their pleasure and pain were given over to their mate. The combination of the piercing and the mating bite emphasized the excruciatingly thin line between pleasure and pain, and symbolized the entwined nature of the Alpha/Omega bond.

As Brian lay limp in his mates arms after the bite, the small dribble of cum that shot from his cock helped lubricate the ring that the officiate slid through the new hole in the tip of his cock.

The small pain combined with the pleasure of Dom’s touch had Brian cumming again in seconds. A last small squirt of seed as the officiate withdrew stung the piercing anew, making Brain cry out in confusion as his body arched both away and toward the new sensations.

The mating bite felt both wonderful and horrible at the same time. Brian could feel the bloody imprint of Dom’s teeth bloom out into a design that would mark him as forever taken in love. The sting of human teeth and the euphoric feeling of shared orgasm entwined to overstimulated Brian’s brain and he slumped unconscious in his mate’s arms.

\--

The next morning Brian woke up in bed with Dom’s arms around him. He sighed, cuddled into his mate’s embrace and breathed in the promise of a new life.

**Author's Note:**

> This work fought me so hard. I'm not satisfied with it but the right words would just not come. Hope its acceptable at least.


End file.
